Snuffles
by NerdGirl394
Summary: James Potter was having a nice day at Hogsmeade until - wait, was that Lily Evans he just saw? Humorous oneshot for you to enjoy!
**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize is J.K Rowling's. I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I was inspired by tumblr for this one, so you may have seen something like this before, but here's my take on it! I hope you enjoy!

~0~o~0~o~0~

Ah, Hogsmeade! James had been waiting for this moment for nearly a month now. He was currently in Honeydukes with Remus and Peter. Sirius had been poking him the whole way there (not to mention he was sick, so he kept sniffing on purpose, driving the rest of them insane), so James had told him to bugger off. Surprisingly, he disappeared. James hadn't seen him since. He wasn't bothered at all. He was actually quite ecstatic that the irritating berk had finally left him alone. Sirius got really annoying sometimes. Peter was a little worried at first, but Remus' relief that Sirius had vanished for once (he had been irritating Remus as well, something including him snogging in a broom closet with Mary Macdonald) was evident, and he was currently studying the chocolate section.

"Moony, I need to buy some quills. Let's meet at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour. Preferably before Padfoot returns." Remus nodded.

"Sure, we'll see you there!" Peter agreed as well, giving James something the group liked to call the _Marauders Salute_. It was just a regular salute, but adding the word _Marauders_ in front of it made it special. And _no one_ was allowed to say otherwise. James saluted his colleagues, turned around, and marched-

"ARGH!"

"Prongs, that's the second time today you've walked into those doors."

"Bloody glass doors." James grumbled, opening them and marching out, mustering up as much dignity as possible. It wasn't cold outside, though there was a cool breeze. It was surprisingly nice out, considering it was late September. As James made his way down the street, breathing in the outside air, something caught his eye. It never failed to catch his eye. He recognized that red hair anywhere! He looked up and grinned. Perhaps this could be his lucky day.

"Hey, Evans!" He exclaimed, but Evans seemed to be distracted. She was looking down at something.

"Aren't you adorable?" She asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you very much, but-" He stopped abruptly when she kneeled down, still facing away from him. Maybe she wasn't talking about him after all.

"Evans, what're you looking at?" James questioned. She didn't even turn around. She was muttering to herself.

"Just pretend he's not there and he'll go away. Ignore him and he'll get bored. Don't yell, Lily. Calm. Strong. Honest. Easy."

"You _do_ realize that I just heard all of that, right? And it's not going to work!" James told her.

"Oh, go away, Potter! I'm busy!" Evans snapped.

"With what?" James asked, stepping towards her to see what she was looking at. What he found was surprising, to say the least. Her hand was on the head of a dog. A big dog, at that. A big, black, shaggy dog. A big, black, shaggy dog that had just _sniffed_. James blinked in shock. "What's that?"

"A seahorse, Potter." Evans answered sarcastically. "It's a dog, moron."

"What is it doing here?"

"Dunno, just came up to me. I think he really likes me. Who's a good boy?" She smiled and ruffled the dog's hair. James' shock immediately turned into anger. He grit his teeth. _Bloody twat!_ He thought. _That should be_ my _hair, damn it!_ Evans looked up at James. "Isn't he endearing?" James shot a glare at the dog, and the latter just barked happily.

"Just _bloody_ lovely." James replied through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. The dog sniffed. Could dogs sniff? James almost rolled his eyes at himself. It was Sirius! He could break the laws of physics to irritate James!

"I think I'm going to call him Snuffles." Evans decided at last. James snorted.

"I think I'll call him a prick." He muttered. The dog's head snapped up at James and its dark eyes lit up for some reason. The dog trotted over to James. The latter raised his eyebrows at the furry mammal. The dog then lifted its leg and- "WHAT THE HELL?! BLOODY PRAT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" James hollered. Evans bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing, but it clearly wasn't working, and she was turning red.

"I think, Potter, Snuffles is urinating on your shoes." She pointed out. James leaned down and looked "Snuffles" in the eye.

"You better watch your back because my next stop is Zonkos." He threatened quietly. The dog just cocked its head to the side, as if it didn't understand James. He rolled his eyes. "Just you wait, _Snuffles_ , just you wait." Apparently, Evans couldn't handle it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Come here!" The dog lazily made its way back to Evans, as ordered. Evans smiled. "Good boy!" She praised, petting him. The dog licked Evans' face. Evans grinned and pressed her lips on his fur. James' jaw dropped.

"DID YOU JUST- DID HE JUST- GAAHH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _MY_ KISS YOU- YOU _ARRRGGGHH_!" James yelled. The whole street stared at him strangely, and Evans looked mildly disturbed (but only mildly, mind you! James was _definitely_ growing on her!).

"Potter, did you just…"

"Wait 'till I get my hands on you…" James hissed. He stepped towards the dog, scowling. If dogs could gulp, this one did. It ran towards Honeydukes. It was probably going to try to find Remus or Peter and use them as human shields. "YOU BETTER RUN!" James called after the dog.

"Potter! You're such an idiot! I can't believe you scared him away!" Evans looked mostly irritated, but slightly disappointed at the same time.

"Good riddance." James muttered. Unfortunately, that wasn't the right thing to say, as Evans pierced him with an icy glare. James wasn't a coward. This was survival. He bolted.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" He heard his own words shouted back at him.

~0~

It had grown dark, and Lily was still pretty upset that Potter had scared that dog away. He was really cute, and it seemed unusually smart for a dog as well. She was now walking down that same street, being consoled by her friends. Suddenly, something in the distance caught her eye. She squinted at it. It was dark, but Lily could make out the figure nonetheless.

"Is that a stag?" She asked one of her friends. Marlene stared into the direction of the figure as well.

"I think so." She said. Mary, Lily's other friend, nodded in agreement.

"Should we go towards it?" She asked Lily.

"Nah, deer shouldn't be approached. They get scared off easily, you know."

"I suppose you're right."


End file.
